


It All Depends On The Reaction

by Sunshine_Rose



Series: Don't Understand the Growing Tension Between You and Your Science Tutor? WWW.YouTwoHaveChemistry.COM [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, tutoring au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Rose/pseuds/Sunshine_Rose
Summary: Jeremy should've known better than to ask his friends to help him study for chemistry, he just didn't expect it to somehow involve Trevor Collins.





	It All Depends On The Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> First Treremy/rtah fic! planning for this to be a series

Fucking. Pricks.

These are the only words Jeremy will allow himself to focus on now, because if he doesn’t, he’ll be forced to focus on other, more pressing matters. For one, maybe the rising heat he feels in his cheeks, or the panic building up in his chest, or the fact that instead of his friends showing up to meet him at the library as they had planned, in comes Trevor Collins - the actual definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

He won’t even allow himself to realize that that was definitely more than one thing. 

Those fucking pricks.

Looking back on it, Jeremy really should’ve known. When have his friends ever suggested to study?

“So uh,” Trevor began (God, Jeremy thought, he’s just one guy, he shouldn’t possibly be this cute), “your friends told me about your dilemma.”

Jeremy ground his teeth. Oh he’s got a dilemma alright. “Oh did they?”

Trevor shrugged and nodded sheepishly, pursing his lips. (Seriously, the amount of cute he holds should be illegal.)

“Yeah, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of! Chemistry is really hard, it took me awhile to get the hang of it. I wouldn’t blame anybody for falling behind.”

Jeremy swallowed. So not only did they ditch him, but they told someone else (and that someone had to be Trevor, really?) that he was failing chemistry. What fucking pricks…

“Your friends just wanted to get you the help you needed, but Ryan said some stuff about neither of them understanding the material enough to help anyone on it. So they asked me if I could help you.”

 

“Oh.” Jeremy could just barely make out the sound. He could understand Gavin or Michael coming up with some stupid scheme like this, but Ryan being a willing compliant. Again, Jeremy couldn’t reiterate this enough: fucking pricks.

He was wracking his brain trying to get him out of this. He should’ve hidden his crush better. He should’ve known that his friends would be exactly the type to do this shit.

“I’m sorry”, Jeremy started tentatively, “but I don’t have any money to pay you.” 

He turned to resume working on his homework and started to feel relief when Trevor said, “Oh, don’t worry.”

Ironic, considering that’s the only thing Jeremy does in response.

“You don’t have to pay me.” Trevor smiled a little at the end of that sentence, which to Jeremy, helped soften the feeling of his impending doom.

“Besides,” Trevor said again, “your friends even offered to pay me if you couldn’t.”

Jeremy looked down, trying to think. He was surprised at how far his friends would’ve gone for this, And it’s not like they lied to Trevor about him failing to get him here. He stared at the chem homework he was doing before Trevor came, which had Jeremy practically pulling the hair out of his head.

He felt like if he kept trying to find excuses, he’d only dig himself into a deeper hole. And Trevor was one of the smartest kids in the class, surely it wouldn’t hurt to have him be his chem tutor.

Jeremy heaved a big breath and sighed.

“Okay,” he said, and gestured to the chair across the desk.

“I’m sorry for the trouble.”

Trevor just chuckled. “Oh it’s no trouble at all, really. So what exactly don’t you understand?”

If anyone asked why Jeremy smiled in response, it was because he’d felt he could finally understand chemistry.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before Jeremy shaved his head. Please leave kudos and/or a review!


End file.
